1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data visualization. In particular, the present invention relates to spatiotemporal simulation data driven visualization.
2. Background
In information technology systems comprising computing systems, simulation typically provides insights into computation principles. In one application, simulation of large networks of cortical spiking neurons provides unique insights into the high-level computational principles of the brain. This allows probing the simulated brain at a very high spatiotemporal resolution, wherein the parameters of the simulation and environment can be modified. However, such a simulation generates large volumes of data, requiring mining of the data to find useful information.